In Another World
by DJLemmiex
Summary: NSFW, AU, DaveJade. Written months ago. Other Details inside. R


**A/N: Okay so this was for an update like, forever ago. When Dirk was explaining stuff to Jake in his dream bubble. I know like forever ago. I'm just a slow writer and stuff. Meeeh. Anyway my DaveJade feels kicked in and I thought. Old people smut. And ta-da this was born.**

**P.S. I know the whole background to this. How it's all Jade and John kids of Condesce and shit. But I started this before we found all that out and stuff. So give me a break. Call it an AU if you wish.**

* * *

"Sup Harley."  
There he was, oh God he really was there. It's been so long since you've seen his face. You can feel your heart thumping against your old ribs ... yes ... old... You frown, because you are old. What has it been? 40 ... 50 years since you last seen this boy? It's been so long, you haven't been able to keep track of the time. You can see yourself in the reflection of his glasses. Your long grey hair that little Jake loves. Your old green eyes have the slight crows-feet wrinkles at the edge. You're very, very old indeed. Dave's poker face remains in tack "Yo Harley? You there?" He waved his hand in front of your face, causing you to jump out of your daze, all troubles disappearing.  
"Long time no see, Dave." You smiled at him, a kind smile, much like the ones you use to give him when you were only 13. Wow that seems a long time ago doesn't it. "Come on in out the cold." You say all but cheerily, moving your old creaky body to the side to let Dave's elegant and young frame walk past, into your small little cottage.

Dave looks around the cottage, noticing the small sleeping boy on your torn sofa. He drops that poker face and smiles a little "Is that Jake?" You have a sudden rush of pride wash over you, making you smile more. Adjusting your glasses you walk over to the small boy, lifting him gently so you don't wake him up "Yes. This is little Jake." You say with all the pride you can muster, kissing the dark locks of your grandson. Well you're sort of grandson. He's more like your Ectobiological dad but who cares, you raised him and you love him. Dave smiled and moved closer to the pair of you, staring down at the tanned boy who slept in your arms. "You've done well Harley." He smiled poking Jakes nose gently. "He's nothing like Dirk." You could see him muse to himself. You smile at him, your old woman instincts might start kicking in soon. You've tried very hard not to let them out in front of 'Cool-kid Dave' but its proving to be impossible.

"I'll go put him to bed." You smiled softly, carrying the small boy through your old cottage; the walls were painted a lovely white, contrasting with its bumpy texture. All around your walls there was photos, paintings and ornaments, decorating the interior of your home for the past 50 years. The floor was covered in a thick burgundy carpet, setting in a warm mood. Most of your furniture were wooden antiques, varnished dark or left as light wood, for example your sofa and rocking chair in the living room. Both made of wood and decorated with some of Rose's knitting work. You always made sure to send her a pumpkin or some other vegetables for that, what she did with them left you in a puzzle. There is only one set of stairs to your cottage and they led up to little Jakes room. You walk up slowly; your legs are becoming more fragile by the day. Mind you, for a ... wait how old were you? About 63? You shake your head, you may be old but you sure as hell aren't weak. You've had to tackle every beast on this island since you were a baby. Even if you had Bec's help.

You sigh again, finally getting up all the stairs. You look around Jakes room, rolling your eyes a little at all the guns spread about. How on earth did he get them? You try not to tread on any of his toys, gracefully dancing between them. By the time you actually get to the bed you are almost out of breath, how many toys did he have?! Seriously. You think you've spoilt him a bit. You shrug the thought off. So what if he was spoilt, he's all you got. Ever since you, John, Rose and Dave been split, all you had was this small boy. It was only recent years you've had him though. You had to grow up with no one. You place Jake in his bed, tucking him under his covers as your mind reminds you of the great loneliness you suffered from. All those days and nights, just wishing for someone to be with you, to hold you tight and never let you go. Those times when you had to cry by yourself, no one there to put and arm round you, tell you it would be all okay. No, you had no one. So you promised, when you were blessed with little Jake, that you would be there for him, to comfort him when he was upset, to just be there. You wouldn't want him to be alone.

You sit on the edge of the bed. Little waterfalls began to trickle from your green eyes. Oh why has he come back? Couldn't he just leave you alone? It's been such a long time since these feelings appeared in your heart and you just want them to go away. Stupid, Stupid Dave, always showing up out of the blue like the cool kid he is. Never thinking about anyone but himself because that's what cool kids do. You wipe your cheeks with your sleeve, trying to stop the tears from leaving marks on your tanned skin but no matter how hard you try the tears just don't stop. So now you start to sob. Oh why did he come back? Come and remind you of everything. Your mind was beginning to clutter with thoughts. Your tears kept coming. Dave Strider was here, in your cottage, after God knows how long, probably to check up on your little grandson.

Your mind has something against you today, because the images of your final moments with him where appearing again. You grip jakes duvet in your hands, trembling a little as you sobbed quietly. So you do not to wake the sleeping prince. All those memories came flooding back from your young age. Your heart begins to pound harshly in your chest, your throat becoming dry and bitter. The memory that hurt the most was the last time you saw Strider boy. His poker face showed no emotion. Like he didn't care that you wouldn't see him again. You knew right then he couldn't of loved you, even though you ... him ... You shake your head, fighting the sobs but each one poured from your mouth. You remember everything about that day. He said nothing. Did nothing. How could you be so foolish?

"Harley?" Dave's voice came from the door. "Harley are you crying?" Concern filled his voice but you knew it was a lie. You wipe your face again, before turning round "No. I'm fine." You say, putting on your smiley face again, quickly stepping over the numerous toys so you could leave Jake to sleep. You didn't want to face Dave at the moment of time. You really couldn't control these emotions that swept through you. You rush down the stairs with grace, Dave hot on your tail. "Jade what's wrong? You were crying!" He pulled your shoulder. You snap round and glare "Don't man handle me Dave Strider." You scold him on accident. It couldn't be helped; you are much older than him now. He needed to learn his place in your house. You see his hands go up slightly "Alright Harley." He sighed, frown on his face. You immediately feel guilty, a little pit forming in your stomach. "Sorry cool kid." You sigh, trying to smile a little. You can see his expression soften a little, making the butterflies in your tummy flutter again, damn this kid and the power he has over you. There he is again, doing that face like nothing happened between you both! Does he hate you that much!? Seriously!

You can feel new tears springing to your green eyes again. Yet you are so determined not to cry, not in front of cool kid. You hope he doesn't notice that he doesn't see the sadness in you. But you remember, Dave observes everything, down to the last detail. You close your eyes, looking away from him "Coffee right?" You don't even wait for the answer; you just walk to your kitchen, hoping to keep a good distance away from him. "Sure Harley." You hear him say; now he's following you to the kitchen, oh god why is he following you?

Your hands tremble as you pick up the kettle, filling it with water. You seem scared. Why are you scared? Maybe it's because it has dawned on you that you still loved the idiot in the shades. That he still made your heart skip thirteen beats. Fuck that kid and his unnaturally good looking face and pale body. Oh god brain why do you hate her today? Why were the memories of her first time coming back to her? How Dave pushed into her, stealing away any innocence she had left. She remembered the day it happened. On that stupid meteor with those stupid, yet wonderful, l trolls. Three years you spent away from him. You were so excited to see him, you'd grown so much. Running down those corridors to meet him, bursting into his room with that smile you always had. You were pretty much surprised when he pulled you onto the bed with a full pelt kiss. That's when you knew how much you wanted him, how much he wanted you. You ended up having him 'make love' to you, on his bed, slowly pounding you into the mattress. The slow descend of kisses down your neck as his skin rubbed against yours; he told you how much he loved you. Oh god, just the thoughts are making you hot and bothered. The boiling kettle was not helping this heat attacking you. You remember everything so clearly, those lips, that chest. You're grasping hold of the counter, knuckles going white as you close your eyes, letting all the memories flutter past you.

You were brought back to the present by the sound of a high pitch whistle. You could only jump and stare at it. Shit you shouldn't be allowed to day dream. You look over your shoulder, Dave is there staring at you. His eyes are probably burning into you, reading your body language. Typical Dave then, he really hadn't changed since you last saw him. You sigh and begin to make him a coffee, suddenly off your appetite. You can't look at him yet; you don't want your memories flooding back too soon. You realise then how many memories you have, it's because you are old and you have lived your life. You hate the silence between you; it was starting to eat at your sanity. Time to make small talk yes?  
"Why are you here Dave?" You sighed, suddenly tired of avoiding the question. You just want an answer now so then you can finally hear him talk about how he will move on from you etc. Yeah so much for small talk.  
"Can't I drop in to see my best girl Jade?" The cool kid lets the comment slide and for some reason, it makes you angry. You feel your hand clench round the handle of the mug. "Depends if that visit is about, oh I don't know, 45 years later?" You can't help the growl. You are not his main girl, if he cared so much he would have seen you sooner. You know that Dave has observed your current emotion; he can read you like an open book. Yet you can't read him. Sure you know his certain body language, but as they say, all emotion is in the eyes.  
You still don't look towards him, keeping your hand clenched around the porcelain handle, shit this thing must be strong. "So you're mad at me?" He scoffed slightly, only feeding your anger. "Look Harley, I'm sorry but I'm a busy gu-" He was cut off as you smashed the cup on counter, not caring as ruby blood started too ooze from your hand. You didn't face him, yet you knew he was now right behind you "Jegus Jade, what the fuck? You're fuckin' bleeding now." She trembled a little, not from the pain but from the tears that threatened to reappear. You feel his hand on your shoulder, you tense and clench your hand again. "Busy? That's your excuse Dave Strider?" Too busy to see you? Did he not know how much it hurt when he didn't even look at you when you were separated? Does he not even care? "Harley I can't help what I'm busy, why are you so fucking angry at me?" He growled slightly towards you, he seemed to be getting pissed.

You don't even remember spinning round, it wasn't until you felt your hand collide with his face, and those shades falling to reveal those ruby eyes, that you knew you had just slapped him. He doesn't grab his cheek; instead he grabs your wrist. His red eyes were wide, probably from the shock of being slapped, but no, it's because you are crying again. You are crying because you are completely furious. He towers over you. Just letting his ruby red eyes bore into your skull.  
"You fucking jackass. Too busy to fucking see me?" You glared at him, breathing becoming short "Do you know how you left me? I spent 45 years waiting for you, hoping to see you again. You didn't even look at me when we were all separated." You were now pouring everything out, and he was just taking it. "What don't I mean anything to you? Was I just a little fling on the meteor?" You swore then there was hurt in his eyes, but you don't stop. "I waited and waited on this island for you Dave Strider. But then one day I realised, you weren't coming back. I was just a fling. All those things you said were just fucking lies weren't they?" The tears now pour down your cheeks, you attempt to take your wrist back but he was having none of it. "Now here you are, proving me wrong. You turn out of the blue after 45 fucking years to tell me you were busy, I thought you were the knight of fucking time?" You start to sob. "Now you made me remember what a lovely night we had and how it was all just a lie to get me in bed. I even thought you cared but no. It's probably a strider thing. Did you brother teach you to break people's hearts too?" Oh god he isn't saying anything, why won't he just leave! "I knew it. I fucking knew it." You feel him let go of your wrist, one arm was then snaking round your waist, the other pressing onto the back of your head. He had pulled you into an embrace? You've surprised yourself again because you have let him. Just burrowing you face into his chest as you sobbed your worn and torn heart out.

Dave continues to stroke your back, soothing you till you calm down fully. Your sobs slowly die out. He rocks you a little, face pressed against you hair because he's so much taller than you that he can actually do that. "Jade fucking Harley, what bullshit are you spouting out now?" You heard him speak calmly, his chest rumbling slightly. You looked up to his eyes; a frown was plastered onto his face, his eyes narrowed slightly. You, on the other hand, were completely confused. You weren't speaking bullshit were you? He continued his part of the argument. "There has not been a day that I haven't missed you. I couldn't visit you in your younger days; it could have fucked up the plans that are put in place. Like its fucking destiny or some ironic bullshit like that." He sighed and started pulling you tighter into his chest. "I never lied to you, not about that. That could be the equivalent of fucking murder. What kind of guy do you take me for?" You can feel his chest rumbling against your cheek, he seemed angry though thinking about he sounded more upset. You immediately feel guilty; you accused him of something without hearing his side of the story. You want to say sorry as he stroked your now grey hair, but all that comes out is another choked sob.

You don't know how long it took you to calm down, to stop your body racking up but you were soon calm, hugging into his broaden chest tightly while he stroke your long grey hair, holding you onto him. You realise in that moment, just how much you've missed him, just how much you've wanted him here with you, just holding and touching you. You still love him, you know you do, but you still deny it because you're way too old for him now, an impossible love since he would no longer be interested in you. You're old, crow's feet at your eyes and body starting to sag slightly. You are no longer that young vibrant teenager he remembers. These thoughts only make you want to cry more, because you will be lonely because you are old and old people always die alone.

"You okay now Harley?" You feel his chest vibrate against your face, though you can hear the concern in his voice. Your head manages a small nod; your breathing becomes somewhat regular. "I-I'm so sorry Dave..." You stutter it out; scared you will cry al l over again. He shushes you up, still petting your back. How long have you both been like this now, seemed like eternity to you. One of you had to move, that's how it worked right? You begin to move, but the strong arms, of Dave Strider, was holding you in place. He didn't want to move? That was ... strange? What was he up to? If it was going to make you cry again then you wanted no part in this. You lift your head to look up at him; your face was full of confusion while his was still hidden behind those damn shades! "Dave?" You asked him softly, your voice still a little croaky from your weepathon. He lowered his head towards you, face unreadable but you knew he was staring at you, looking you over, checking every detail of your face. It was something he had always done.

Then it happened, the thing you wanted most, but the thing you thought you wouldn't get again. That thing was the feel of someone's soft lips. Those soft lips were pressed to your own, gentle and passionate. Your brain had to take a few moments to catch up with the sudden action that Dave as bestowed upon you, though soon enough you're pushing back into that kiss, deepening it and making it the best thing you've experienced in a very long time. You don't know what you are doing now; everything seemed to be moving on its own. Arms freed from their tight space between your chests were now sliding up Dave's chest, hands on the side of his neck as your lips parted slightly. Dave takes this opportunity to slide his tongue past your lips, pushing past your teeth to mingle with your own tongue... and you let him because god fucking damn it everything to hell, you wanted this so badly. Oh sweet Jesus, you can feel your heart speed up, tongue pressing against Dave's as you drown in the moment. It was just like before, maybe even better! Your tongues rub together softly, saliva mixing as your become slightly rougher. You suck on his wet muscle as he nibbles at your bottom lip. You can't help but start to cup his face, wanting him closer to your body as you continue this fiery make-out session. God it really has been a long time, what are you doing? You shouldn't be doing this. This isn't right...Is it? You couldn't help the small little noises you were starting to make, feeling yourself rise to your toes, wanting to devour poor Dave Strider.

You feel Dave's arms pull you in tighter to his chest, before he's pushing you back onto the counter, leaning you against it. He's pushing into your now bruising kiss, nipping and sucking and just rolling his tongue along your own, driving you up the wall. Your eyes are now closed, letting your body be pushing against the counter. The kiss was getting rougher and rougher by the minute, you knew you had to stop it, this wasn't right but man it felt so good. You felt tingly and hot, like you could just melt on the spot. You both pull back to breath, but then he's on your neck, kissing and nipping at your sensitive flesh, bruising it but you didn't care. One hand gripped the counter in support, the other was now tangled into Dave's blond locks. His body was pushing your legs apart slightly, moving closer to your body.

You could feel yourself shaking in excitement and pleasure, racking your whole body up as soft little gasps fell over your now swollen lips. Your breathing had become short pants as you feel his hands slide down your sides to your hips, stroking them through your skirt. Your legs wrap round the back of his, pulling him forward onto you. It's like a wrestling match and no one knows who's winning right now. You feel his hands slide up your old blouse; you've only just noticed how warm those hands are, how they tease your skin as they slide up softly, His mouth has stopped kissing, reaching the collar of your enjoying piece of clothing, He doesn't remove his hands though. Somehow he manages to pop the buttons of the white blouse open with his tongue and teeth, kissing any new skin as he slides down your chest. Oh god it's pretty hot, seeing him open your shirt slowly. Thinking about what he could be using that tongue for was making your heart flutter in excitement.

Now he's kissing over your softer chest, damn how was he turned on by this body? You had to admit you did keep it in pretty good shape but still. Thought right now you couldn't give two fucks, because right now your chest is pushing up into him, small gasps pouring over your lips. You could feel his teeth around your left nipple, teasing the softer flesh like it was a purring kitty cat. My god did you feel good. Then he kissed it slightly, making you shiver in your skin. You move your hand so it slipping through his light blonde hair, pushing him closer to your chest. Then his hot mouth is sucking at the perky nub that is connected to you, and holy shit it's driving you insane. The pleasure managed to double when you find his hand sliding lower than your hips, down your thighs, stroking the stocking covered skin. His left hand slides up again, popping the buttons at the side of your skirt so it flared open, revealing the rest of your bare thigh. Then his warm hand is there, sliding upwards, closer and closer to the private space that you wanted to be touched so much.

"Dave!" You almost stutter, one of your hands removing itself from his head to only grip his wrist, making him stop in his tracks. You breathe slightly, looking down at him sadly. Dave only looked back up at you, maybe a little confused but you can't tell because he still has those shades on. But that doesn't matter, because you're trembling again, verge of tears. "W-We can't do this... I'm too old..." You could hear your voice cracking with each word. Dave however kept looking at you, making you feel slightly uncomfortable. His hands removed themselves from your leg and hip, both cupping your face "Harley you're talking bullshit again." You couldn't help but blink confused, but then he was leaning in and pressing his lips to yours again and that confusion seemed to melt away. His lips were so warm and welcoming, so tempting and young. You are almost jealous. But soon enough he's pulling back, resting his forehead to your own, breathing out in a slight pant. "Harley, I don't care how old you are." He mumbled, removing his hands from your cheeks. "You are never too old for me babe." His fingers slipped round the sides of his shades, slowly pulling them off. "I love you Jade Harley, I really do...and... and I wish I had more time to spend with you, trust me." His red eyes looked at you sadly, making your chest hurt again. Before you know it you're kissing him again, not wanting to see the sadness in him. Your old tired lips pressed to his young fresh plump ones. Pulling back he mumbles more apologies, before your lips are together again, and again, each kiss flowing into the next one. And for some reason, you don't care how old you are, because when you're with Dave Strider you feel like you're eighteen again. And it feels great.

"I love you too..." You smile into his lips, you hand cupping his face, stroking his cheeks with your thumb. And his hands are back at your waist, pulling you even closer as he smiled a genuine smile. You love it; you love his smile, its perfection. He looks down at you, finally parted again from another passionate kiss. "May I continue?" He asked quietly, pushing your hips to his again in hopes to convince you. You look away sadly. You wanted too, but in another way you didn't want him to run off like last time. What if he pulled the same stunt as before, leaving you emotionally scarred yet again. He pulled you out of those thoughts as he kissed your ear. "Please Harley, I...I...Please trust me..." You glance round at him, instantly knowing something was up. He knew something, something he had seen. Being the knight of time did that to you, showing you the memories of your doomed selves and such. There was that sadness again in his eyes, a pang of guilt and pity washing over you. "Jade... Please... Let me show you I love you..." He pleaded slightly against your ear, breathing hotly down your neck making you shiver. You couldn't deny this feeling of arousal anymore, you wanted this, and he wanted this. You trusted this guy completely, he was Dave fucking Strider and he has never once let you down... which is why you nodded isn't it. Because you know something will happen, and this could be the last time you ever see him. You wanted to remember this, make him remember it too. Because you love him.

There are his callous hands again, sliding back down to your legs, parting them for you. You let him of course. You watch his hands stroke over your thigh, rising higher and higher towards your groin at an agonisingly slow pace. You feel yourself whine out to him, giving him a painfully puppy dog eye look, that doesn't seem to work on strider boy because he shoots you with an evil grin, daring his hand to go slower. You pushed your hips up into his hand, letting out a small whimper as you felt his hot skin against your covered lower lips. You could only let your head roll back, eyes closing as he slowly pushed against your slit, getting a very nice feel of the damp spot that had formed on your knickers. The godly friction was probably the biggest tease you've experienced in forever. Well, since you were with Dave the last time. Come on, you lived on an Island, who was going to visit here? His lips are brushing against your neck again, planting soft kisses along the worn skin and you can hear the soft mumble of sweet phrases, especially when he travels his lips up towards your ear. The blond's hot breath tickled your skin, sending more electricity down to your groin. The static mixing with his slow strokes was causing you to cry out quietly in pleasure. It seems he remembers all of your sensitive areas from before. Not surprising. He is the knight of time. It's probably been less than 10 years for him.

You were dragged out of your thoughts by his lips again; they were slowly making their way down your jaw, over your neck where he paused to nibble at your skin, grazing his teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh. You could only let your mind blow up with pleasure, soft pants escaping though your lips. You wanted to do something, anything to make him feel good but your mind was so hazy. You just had to touch him. So you attempted to raise on hand, shakily you ran your fingers through his hair as he kissed lower on your body, now reaching the top of your chest and still sinking. So you shift your position slightly, propping yourself up on one hand has you let the other slide down the side of his neck, just how you did the first time you guys came together in this romantic act. Dave shivers under your touch slightly, proving to you that he liked your hands soft touch. Oh the moment is so heated; it makes your skin burn a pleasurable pain. Heating further went you feel one slimy muscle slide over your nipple. You gasp slightly at this feeling, having been a long time since you've felt such small amounts of pleasure. His tongue makes your spine shiver, the saliva drying cold as he moves from one to the other. You've now completely forgotten about the hand down by your slit. But it's still there, caressing you through your underwear.

Eventually though the underwear was gone. Dave had left your nipple, slowly sliding them down your legs, kissing down your left leg as he went; you watch him through lust filled green eyes. This is where he had removed your under garment, sliding them off over your legs which he continued to kiss. Eventually he kissed back up, slowly travelling up your thigh making you shiver yet again that night. His lips brushed closer and closer to your groin, teasing you. You whine when he misses your groin, continuing to kiss and nip at your belly instead. Man you forgot how much of a tease he was. You whine out, hand attempting to push his head down lower to your pulsing heat but he wasn't having any of it. He was too preoccupied with your belly. "I wish it could have been different Jade..." You hear him whisper, his hands caressing your belly. Your heart sank slightly, brain taking a moment to process the meaning of what he said but before the light bulb was up, Dave had already continued to speak. "It could of been better, you and me together for longer. We could have had everything... even a family..." His voice was a quiet whisper but you still heard the words that made your heart thud in your chest and caused more tears to float to your bright green eyes. He wanted a family with you, but you both knew you couldn't. Stupid game. Stupid, Stupid game. It ruined everything. "Dave..." your voice gets stuck behind the lump in your throat. He looked up with a sad smile, hand rising to wipe your cheek, which to your surprise was harvesting some tears. "Don't cry Jade, its okay. Maybe we had something like that in an alternative time line yeah?" He asked you, all you can read from his face is the sadness but hope that his words were somehow true. Your green eyes met his fiery red ones, a small smile playing on your lips as you nod slowly "Yeah, I'm sure we did." Your hand caressed his cheek slightly, his face was now slightly pink.

And he was looking down again. You're shivering and falling back onto your elbow because now there are two soft lips pressed against your flat genitals. Oh what's that? It feels wet and slimy and is pressing against the slit of your lower lips, sliding between them so slowly it was becoming horribly tense. You were shivering again, head rolling back on your shoulders as his tongue slid past your genital lips and rubbing lightly over your clit. Fuck it felt so fucking good, the left over saliva was cooling on your sensitive nub. Man you thought he was getting better, probably been with ... lots of ... girls... yeah. You shake the thought away because right now there was another lick, his tongue was smooth and slick, like a serpent, caressing over your clit like it was his next meal. The hand that had left his hair some time ago was back there, gripping into the locks softly, pushing him closer and closer to your crotch, fingers tightening at every particularly good tingling sensation. Then that same long tongue was poking at your tight hole, licking over the skin, getting caught on the rim slightly as Dave managed to lick up the whole of your vagina and my god did it feel amazing. His hand shifted from your thigh, using two of his fingers he pulled the lips apart, giving him more access to the softer flesh that lied beneath it. Then his tongue was back there again, teasing around your tight-ish hole, running up to the little sensitive clit and gently caressing it. Your lips are parting now; soft breathy pants flee from your orifice as well as the soft quiet whispers of vocal notes. God how are you not cumming yet? This guy must of got some practice somewhere. No Jade, wrong kind of thoughts here. You trust Dave... but... Oh my god where is that tongue going. You fall back onto your back, chest heaving with pants and moans. You try to wonder how your counter is even fitting you onto it but that tongue was now pushing into your hole, even if it wasn't long, that fucker was hot and wet, sloppily drenching your already drenched pussy. And he managed to keep up this act of pleasure, pushing you closer and closer to your edge, how were you keeping yourself from cumming for so long? You spoke too soon didn't you, because your abdomen was tightening, curling up? Your pussy beginning to clench around his tongue. Your hips lifting off the counter as your cries became louder and louder. You were extremely close, but, that insufferable prick stopped. Pulling his mouth away with a grin of victory and you actually fucking whined at the loss! Damn it why does he have to be so good?

Instead his hands are at your hips again, pulling them off the counter to make contact with his. You're so hot, the heat was making you dizzy. You could feel his clothed hips grinding against your bare ones, the stiffness of his penis rubbed against you. "D-Dave." You pant out, your eyes rolling into your head a little. He's leaning over you, kissing your ear again before you hear that husky whisper "Yes Harley?" God you thought you were going to cum then and there, but you didn't. Instead you're turning your head to one side, and you're pushing your lips against his and he's doing the same. You were so caught up in this sloppy kiss that you didn't notice the disappearance of his pants, how they slowly slide down his legs to his ankle and how his boxers seemed to follow them, becoming a pool at his feet. You're pressed against your back, the cool counter burning your skin, his hands are gripping softly at your hips as he grinds his hips against yours, his throbbing member sliding up against your own member, pushing against the slit. And you're groaning into his mouth again and praying that this isn't a dream, praying that he actually finds your old attractive enough for such acts. his lips pull back, you can hear the faint whisper of his voice "You're so beautiful Harley." Your ears pick up on, and if you could, your face would of gotten redder but it couldn't. Even after all these years he still had those charms that sent you head over heels, he'd done so much to please you, you wanted to repay him.

You see the surprise on his face when you push him off, sliding off the counter and down onto your wobbly knees. It does click in his head at some point, must of done because he didn't stop you from gripping his length gently. You feel his eyes on you as your slowly begin to pump up and down his average size length. Then there was a hand sliding through your dark locks, massaging your head as your continued your administrations to his penis. You decided to go further, guessing that this light stroking was not enough for your knight. You let your lips meet the tip of his penis, placing a light kiss on it, before letting those lips slide down to the base of his length. The sound of his breathing speeding up and hitching in his chest brings a small smile to your face, just seeing so turned on by you made you happy to be honest, you didn't think he would find you this attractive after all these years. Guess it only proves he loves you doesn't it? You should reward him, prove you love him too. Yes you do, you reward him with another kiss to the head of his length, and then your tongue (Still pretty dog like due to your dog tier experiences, man you sort of miss your tail and ears. :( ) is only stroking over his harden flesh, and boy is that flesh heated, maybe even throbbing. There's his hand, stroking your hair and his lips are murmuring your name as you continued to lick up and down of his length. He looked very pleased with your handy work, and he was giving out some of the sweetest noises, you wanted to give him more, so you sucked on the head lightly. Then you took the head into your mouth, giving it another good suck which rewarded you with a small groan. Though his hand was tightening in his hair. Soon though you were taking in more of his sweet length, sucking and licking it, taking it in deeper into your mouth. Oh and those groans he let out in pure love for you. And you want to show him how much you love him, he is your knight, your hero. Maybe if he is a little late. He seems to be enjoying himself, having you sucking on his dick like a dog to a bone, wrong expression to use there isn't it. Dogs don't suck on bones, they eat them and you are devouring him like it was the last sweet in the candy shop. Even his boys got a little fondle from your hands, massaging the two globes between your palm. Now you defiantly know he is enjoying himself, since his hand was now pushing your head down onto his length, hinting his need for a pace change. Pfft yeah, like you were going to give in that easily. You could feel the tightening in his balls as you continued to pleasure him. So you pulled off. And he actually whined.

Before you know it you were being pulled up from your kneeling position and being laid back onto the kitchen table. The cool surface burned your skin as he pressed you back into is, his hand spreading your legs apart as he snuggled his own hips between them. "You want this Harley?" He purred into your ear seductively, causing electricity to shoot down your spine. All you can do is nod, wrapping your arms round his neck in hopes he starts loving you more. And you feel it, pressing against your lower lips, you only realise that one of his hands is beside your chest, the other must be guiding his member to yours, prodding just above your entrance, making you mewl out with pleasure. Then you feel it, the time travellers length slowly entering your tight space and it felt like, like, the whole world wasn't there. You never left him, you weren't an old woman and your grandson wasn't upstairs. Holy shit your grandson is upstairs! What are you doing Jade Harley? But it felt so good and you couldn't help it as he slid in to the hilt. "D-Dave" You purred slightly, arching your chest up into his as he pulled out of you slowly. "hmm yes Jade?" He smiled slyly, kissing at your neck and holy fuck you couldn't remember shit because he was now pushing it back in, starting his sexual dance of heated beats. "O-Oh god, Shit Dave." She tried to keep your voice quiet as he continued to drive into you, over and over again. His pace picked up slowly, starting to change the tempo of the music so it was faster, harder, with all the passion of the tango. Your arm was draped over his neck, pulling his neck down so you could kiss at his lips, hiding your moans of sweet pleasure. He kissed you back and it was so soft, you could feel the tears falling down your face, there was no pain, just happiness. You don't remember the last time you'd felt like this.

The dance continued, both yours and his breath coming in short pants as he maintained his furious pace. He was down to his forearms, either side of your head., though his body stayed in between your spread legs, one of which was wrapped around his waist to drive him in deeper, harder, faster, shit the friction. Oh if only he could stop time, then this moment would last! but it couldn't. Every dance had to end right? No matter how much you enjoy it. And like a gentleman he finishes the dance for you. Spilling his seed into you. Though the movements didn't stop till you tightened around him. Crying out your orgasm. Shit you hope you didn't wake Jake up. The climax was over, and the dance slowed down to a halt. And you were clinging to each other, like dear life depended on it.  
"I love you Harley." You hear him whisper, and the tears run down your face as you held him tighter.  
"Love you too Dave."

You are Dave Strider, and man you loved Jade Harley. You watched her laying there on the bed of wood. Watched as her young grandson carried on with the sacred ritual. You watched as the women you love went up in flames.

And for the first time, a tear ran down your face.


End file.
